Touko Speaks Her Mind
by alpacamybooks
Summary: After months of being used to take down Team Plasma, without anyone even consulting her, Touko finally explodes worse than a Voltorb, and Cheren and N get the worst of it.


"I agree with him."

"What?" both N and Cheren exclaimed in shock.

"I agree with N," Touko repeated.

"Then why did you come here to fight me?" N asked, thoroughly confused.

"I didn't. I'm not here to fight anyone. If anyone would ever let me get a word in edge-wise then maybe all of you wouldn't be so god-damn surprised! I've traveled all over Unova , I've fought dozens of trainers, possibly hundreds, I've caught more Pokémon than I could have ever hoped to catch in my wildest dreams, and I've befriended all of them. You know the one thing I haven't done? Talked. It's like the second I open my mouth someone has something else they want to say or they have to rush off somewhere. I'm sick and tired of it."

"Tou-" Cheren began to interject.

"I swear to every legendary Pokémon in existence if anyone tries to interrupt me again, I will walk right up to you and fury swipe your face off. I have been holding in months of anger from trainers I don't even know coming up out of nowhere and telling me that we have to battle when my poor Pokémon are on their last legs; months of stupid nurses telling me they would like to see me again when I'm dying to scream in their faces, 'why would you want to see me again? That would mean my Pokémon are hurt. You want my Pokémon to suffer so you can make a few extra bucks?' and storm out of the Pokecenter; months of people who I just met giving me orders and telling me to fight members of a stupid team whose values I agree with."

"But then why did you fight Team Plasma? Why did you fight me?" N asked timidly.

"You wanna know why? Because there was nothing else I could do. What am I supposed to say and do when everyone I know is depending on me to take down this 'evil' organization? This whole time I've felt like Sewaddle trying to hide in a Pidove nest during feeding time! Not even a Sewaddle – a Venipede. I knew that if I said anything about Team Plasma having a point everyone would turn on me. At this point, I don't care. I couldn't give a Rattata's ass if everyone in Unova turns against me. I'll just move to a new region. Having no choice but to fight every trainer I meet has made me rich if nothing else! Maybe I'll move somewhere where people don't treat their Pokémon so horribly. There has to be at least one remote little island where people don't battle their supposed 'best friends' for entertainment and profit." Touko paused to judge everyone's reactions. "Can no one else see the horrible hypocrisy on both side of this war? On one side, we claim that we love our Pokémon and care about them then we go out and intentionally put them in dangerous, sometimes fatal, battles because it's 'fun' and it 'strengthens our bonds.' On the other side, N talks about how horrible it is to battle Pokémon then battles me every chance he gets. He wants everyone to release their Pokemon, except him of course, N gets to keep his precious Pokémon, while even people who have never battled a day in their lives but just grew up with a Pokémon have to lose their life-long friends."

"I'm done." Touko pulled out her box of badges and dumped them on the floor. "I'm done with Pokémon battles, training, gyms, wandering in forests for hours to find the one Pokémon I want, fighting hundreds of Pokémon I don't want. I'm done with the hypocrites, liars, and thieves of this world. And I'm definitely done with the two of you." Touko completely ignored Ghetsis and Alder and spoke directly to N and Cheren. "I know both of you liked me. N, you made it pretty clear and I did like you too until all of this mess. Now I just can't even stand being around you. Cheren, you never had a chance. I'm sorry, but from the second I beat you in our first battle you turned into a whole other person. I would never have gone out with you before, but now I don't even know if I want to call you my friend."

Touko opened up her bag and dumped her Poke balls on the floor. "I'm out of here. I'm gonna find a nice little island where Pokémon battles don't exist, buy it, and live there with my Pokémon. Don't come looking for me. Good luck duking it out," with that she slung her bag back over her shoulder, turned around and walked out of the throne room.


End file.
